White
by stillfindingmyfeet
Summary: A Darker version of snow white.Snow white is kind and beautiful.Her stepmother gets so jealouse of snow white,She sends her away to be killed.Snow white ends up in a cottage looking after the small children who live there,While she greives for her love.


Germany,Hessen, wildungen 1531

Anya Lutz was kind and beautiful. She had long, beautiful, ebony hair that fell past her shoulders in long ringlets, and milk white skin and Stunningly, Crystal blue eyes that seemed to glisten like clear, running water. But Anya had come from a very poor Family, Making money by spinning thread along with her mother and her two sisters for the queen of Hessen, so as beautiful as she was, Anya thought she would live her life a poor maiden for the rest of her life.

Folklore has it that as she was spinning the thread, she had accidently cut her finger on the needle, and three drops of blood had dripped on to the Purest of snow That had fallen, Just outside her window. She cried to herself in the faintest of whispers 'I wish I had a daughter, Of which she had skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood and Bore the name Snow white'.

Anya knew that she was getting older and older; she was almost thirty and still had no husband, no children and it was becoming clear that she would have no future. She wished that she had a child with all her heart and a husband that was handsome and wealthy, So that the child may grow to be a happy and beautiful child, and lead a happy life.

But Anya thought that a wish, Was as good as a chance to see a pig fly, And that no wealthy man would marry her, as beautiful as she was.

But one day, she decided to take a walk through the field of which had been close to the castle. She was picking apples from the apple tree when a horse had suddenly shot past and knocked her over. She was about to stand up when an arm was outstretched towards her. She looked up to see an apologetic Prince offering his hand to help her up. She took the hand, stunned and straight away, the prince had fallen in love with her, as she had with him.

He had soon declared his love for her and they were married, not long after.

Two years had past and Anya had become the newly kings wife, Queen Anya, as King Phillips IV dad had Given up his throne.

And Anya's vey wish came true; she was heavily pregnant and lived the rest of her life with her husband, the king of Hessen.

8 years later….

Snow white Held her Fathers hand, as they walked through the rose garden. The rose Garden was magnificent. The roses were her favourite type of rose: Black magic roses. They were vey expensive and rare but they were very, very beautiful. They were velvety and plush, and they were as red as the darkest of red, they were as red as freshly spilt blood. They were neatly grown on bushes around the little tombstone. Snow white had no memory of her mother, but her Father had told her lots of things about her for her to know what she was like. She knew that her mother was beautiful and kind and had come from a very poor family on which they would spin thread, but snow white wished she could have known her mother.

Her father bent down on his knee and he plucked two of the plushest roses that Had grown next To the tombstone, He laid one In front of the tombstone, while his head was down and with his other hand, He softly caressed the tombstone Where the words: Queen Anya, may your heart rest and your sole live on forever.

Her father stood up, looked at his daughter, and placed the second rose into her hands while he muttered "Skin as white as snow, lips as red as a rose" He looked down upon the rose, Wrapped tightly in snow white small hands. "hair, Blacker then night; Eyes like running water, You truly do look more and more like her the more you grow" Snow white smiled and found herself in her fathers arms. "Happy birthday" He whispered. They did this every year on her birthday, Her and her father would walk To her mothers tombstone, Pluck a rose, and lay it in front of her grave, For this, Eight years ago, Was the day of her mothers death. Her mother had died a few minutes after she had given birth to snow white from child birth. Her last words were "Skin as white as snow, Lips as red as blood, she shall be named: snow white".

And then she died.

Her Father had mourned for many days, but his love for her was soon replaced for his love for his one and only daughter, snow white.

Her father had brought her up, and had coped quite well, But snow white knew that he was looking for a new wife, especially now that snow white would soon no longer be a child, and would be on her way to adultery, and She knew that she would soon, have to have a stepmother, even though she wanted it to be just her and her father, and her father knew that, but every time she brought up the situation, he would say "Soon, you shall become a young lady, and a young lady like yourself needs a mother to take care of her" and that would be it. So snow white enjoyed the time they had together, alone and made the best out of the time she had.

Snow white peered into the well; she looked over the grey little well and looked into the deep black pit where she knew there would be water, running freely underground. She wondered what might be down there and what it would be like to get stuck down the well. _Not very pleasant I suppose_ and felt silly to think such a thing.

"You know" came a mocking voice

"you ought to watch it, because you never now if your going to fall in"

and she suddenly Felt herself being pushed forward in to the well and then sudden arms wrap around her waist Just in time before she fell in and was pulled away from the well. She screamed and spun herself around to see a laughing figure stood right beside her

"JERK" she practically growled and grabbed the small wooden bucket besides the well and chucked it in the laughing boys face. He then roared with laughter while smoothing his Short, Mousy brown hair back.

"What…was Th-that…for" He said while laughing so hard he could barely speak.

"For being a jerk by making me believe I was going to fall in, argh, _Trottel_. What else did you expect" she shouted at him, but then, she couldn't resist the urge to laugh and laughed along with him as the two of them fell into a lapse of laughter.

"Lukas, really though, What if I did fall" She asked, as the last of the raminants of her laughter had stopped. "You now that I would never let you fall, not ever". She smiled and looked into his greyish blue eyes as he gave a hint of a smile back. "What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be at the farm, helping your father, it's still quite early".

Lukas Dusklevey worked at the farm near by with his father, mother and younger brother, where they all lived and worked at the little cottage surrounded by fields of land with crops and animals. He was 17, a year older then she was. From a very young age, she and Lukas had been the closest of friends. She remembered when she was about 6, when she decided to do a little exploring outside of the castle, and wandered around the field, a little lost at first and she had then met Lukas, he was walking around the field too and when he came up to her and asked what she was doing she told him how she was lost and didn't now how to get back home, back to the castle. She remembered how his little face lit up as he realized that she was the princess, and how he did a little bow and how she laughed at him and how he blushed after. They had a walk around the farm and he showed her some of the animals and he introduced her to his family of which they were all shocked that he had brought a little princess home with him but delighted at the same time of how he had befriended the princess. After that day, almost everyday, she would come to the same place where she had first met him and they would play and talk to each other for hours on end. Sometimes they would go on little trips together and walk along rivers and things like that. She had stopped being aloud to visit the farm a few years later, when she was twelve, the time she needed him most, her darkest time of all. She had stopped visiting him so he came to the palace instead and they would talk and play like usual near this very well instead. He was her first and only true friend and he still was even today.

"Yeah but I finished all my jobs quickly today and decided to visit you, seen as though I didn't see you all day yesterday, I decided to come early today" He said.

"I'm sorry, I ..."

"SNOW WHITE" a voice screeched from inside the castle. She looked up to the top window where the castle had been curved into a circle shape at the side of the building. The castle was very old, It had been built in the 12th century for there ancestors who once lived here many, many years ago.

"Coming mother" She shouted, and then said to Lukas "I have to go, I'll try to come back, I promise"

"I know, your stepmother" He sneered the last word, As if the word were some poisoned snake, ready to bite and attack you.

"I will back as soon as I can" she promised to him as well as to herself.

She picked up the sides of her Blue and yellow dress and ran inside the castle, where she clambered up what seemed to be a never ending staircase, and ever so slightly, knocked on the big wooden chamber doors, Of her stepmothers bedroom.

**By the way '_trottel' _means 'idiot' In german, I thought I would put that in considering Its in germany. Even though Im english, I decided to set The story in Germany because thats where the 'real' snow white had lived in the 15th , snow white is based on a true 's said that the Brothers Grimm had heard of this story and thats how Snow white came about.**

**Also, If you could please comment about My first chapter, that would be great.I'm only fourteen so Im just starting out on this whole writing thing so please tell me how I did.**


End file.
